


Usala's Heart

by thatworldinverted



Series: 31 Myths in 31 Days [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Goddesses, Lesbian Character, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/pseuds/thatworldinverted
Summary: Usala fell in love with the world before she fell in love with a goddess.Why the Sky is BlueA 31 Myths in 31 Days project





	Usala's Heart

The world was young, and Usala wandered it, delighting in each thing she saw. As she laughed, so did the stream; as she ran, so too the deer in the field. She learned a hummingbird’s hidden song, and danced with a dryad in the heart of a birch grove. 

In time, her wandering feet brought Usala to the corridors of heaven. The gods favored her, for with her came joy, and the fresh green smell of the earth below. Much time did she spend there, feasting and riding, playing music and dancing her way from court to court. Eventually, Usala made her way to the highest castle, that of the goddess Mazana. 

She was singing as she walked through Mazana’s gates; her hair a mass of braids, twined with beads and feathers; feet bare and pale blue skirts swirling. 

Thus did she dance her way into Mazana’s castle, and also into Mazana’s heart. The goddess had never seen someone so lovely, so wild- a perfect embodiment of the world Mazana had created. And so the goddess stepped into Usala’s dance, palm kissing palm, Usala’s dark eyes meeting Mazana’s gaze with joy. How could Usala not love her, this goddess who had dreamt the world? 

On their wedding day, Usala gifted Mazana with a crown of flowers, created in the heavens, blue as the dress she had worn on the day they met. It is this same flower, grown with joy and blooming now in abundance, that we see now when we look towards the sky in joy and remembrance.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my Camp Nanowrimo 2017 project, in which I'm writing 31 myths in 31 days, inspired by [this prompt list](https://writerswrite.co.za/using-myths-for-writing-prompts/). You can also find these on my tumblr [here](http://thatworldinverted.tumblr.com).


End file.
